


Life as We Know it

by Margaretkate84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention of possible death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretkate84/pseuds/Margaretkate84
Summary: Sam finds Castiel after watching a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @thing-you-do-with-the-thing 's Spn Movie Night Challenge over on Tumblr. It's the first thing I've written in 11 years, so if you're going to tell me it's shit, please do so politely. :)

Sam slowly stopped the movement of the glider. Sound asleep in his arms, his 15 month old daughter Lily didn’t move. He let out a breath of relief. Bedtime was his time with her, since his shift at the hospital meant he left the house before she woke up, but tonight had been especially rough. Giving her one last little hug, he lay her down in her crib, covered her with her blanket and made sure her Tigger was within arm’s reach. 

“I love you, sweet girl,” he whispered as he ran his hand over her hair. “Sleep well.”

Creeping out of the room, he pulled the door half shut before going down the stairs. He walked over to the sofa, and flopped down so his head landed on his husband’s lap. Almost immediately, his forehead was wet. 

“Sorry that took so long tonight- Cas? What’s wrong, babe?”

“I watched a movie while you were bathing Lily and getting her to bed. It was heartbreaking,” whimpered Cas, his deep voice breaking. 

“What was it?”

“Life as We Know it. It’s on our Josh Duhamel list.”

“Isn’t it one of Dean’s “chick flicks”? I thought those were all supposed to be funny and have happy endings.”

“It was,” Cas sighed.

“Then why the waterworks, babe?”

“The beginning of the movie, Sam! Their best friends die and leave their baby orphaned! What if something happens to us, who will take care of Lily? I don’t want our darling little girl to get lost in a system that is riddled with problems and-” Cas wailed, working himself into near hysterics.

Sam sits up quickly and pulls Cas in close as he listens to his big hearted husband worry himself into knots. Easing Cas’ head onto his shoulder, he squeezes his arm around Cas and cuts him off.

“Honey, honey, calm down. Deep breath! You’re right, we probably should have talked about this a long time ago. While we were waiting to adopt her, really. It’s not too late, though, we’re both still here and we can figure it out.”

“Tonight, Sam? Please, so our girl is covered,” Cas said, proving he has puppy dog eyes to rival Sam’s. 

“Cas, you don't need to use those baby blues on me about this, I'm with you. So who do you think we should ask to be Lily’s guardians if we’re no longer able to take care of her? Personally I think our parents should be off the hook.” Sam ran his hand down Cas’ arm and linked their fingers.

“I agree, they've already raised their kids, they should get to enjoy being grandparents. What about your brother?”

Sam smiled. “I think Dean would love that, and honestly it would probably help him deal with me not being around if he had our princess to focus on. You trust Anna, right? She and Dean seem to get along, they could handle it. What about asking her?”

“I think my sister would take her responsibility towards Lily seriously, but she’d end up trying to turn the situation into a real life version of the movie. You're forgetting she’s had a crush on Dean for years.” Cas’ eyes sparkled as he laughed. 

“Haha, or maybe I've just blocked it out. So you’re saying you don't want to force Dean to be Josh Duhamel?”

“I'm saying I think he’d be as gentle as possible in rejecting her but I don't think it would be a comfortable situation afterwards. So not Anna.”

Silence grew between the two men as they thought of others in their life whom they could trust their daughter with. Suddenly Cas sat straight up.

“Sam! Why didn't we think of her right away? She’s perfect! One of Dean’s best friends, we both adore her, and we wouldn't have to worry about either of them falling for each other and it getting awkward!"

“Charlie, of course! Shit, why didn't we think of her sooner? Absolutely a perfect choice. Go grab your phone while I grab my laptop, we’ll call them both and I can type up a letter and drop it off at Balthazar’s office on my lunch break. He can make sure it gets added to our will, since we did that before the wedding.”

An hour later, Dean and Charlie had happily agreed, the printer was chugging out the letter of guardianship, and Cas had tears rolling down his face again. Sam closed the laptop and pulled Cas to his chest again.

“What are the tears for now, Cas?”

“Relief, I guess. I still can't believe we didn't have a plan for Lily, but I feel so much better now knowing she’ll be in good hands.” He nuzzled closer into Sam’s chest. “But just because we have a plan now, doesn't mean you shouldn't keep trying to not get hit by a bus or something, alright?”

Chuckling, Sam agreed and they went upstairs to bed. Later as they lay entwined together, Cas reached up and twirled a lock of Sam’s hair around his finger. “I'll try not to get hit by a bus either,” he whispered. Sam smiled, pulled Cas close, and the two drifted into a peaceful sleep, knowing they had done something good for their daughter that night.


End file.
